Victor Nikiforov recupera la esperanza
by Lau Organa
Summary: Yuri ha llegado tarde a un nuevo entrenamiento. Victor se pregunta cómo puede motivar a su alumno.


—Yuuri —susurró un apesadumbrado Victor en la soledad de la pista del Castillo de Hielo. No había nadie con él, estaba vacío.

Una vez más su pupilo llegaba tarde a un entrenamiento. Conseguir que recuperase la confianza estaba resultando mucho más difícil de lo que había esperado. Rechazaba todas sus invitaciones, se cerraba en banda ante cualquier pregunta personal y no dejaba que se acercase si no era sobre unos patines. Odiaba verlo encerrado en sí mismo, aislándose de todo lo que no fuese el patinaje. Eso era lo que había hecho él durante 20 años, pero no funcionaría con Yuri: no lo haría ganar y, desde luego, no lo haría feliz. Yuri vivía para el hielo, como él, pero necesitaba algo más.

—... no te lo pierdas —dijo en voz baja, esbozando una sonrisa mientras repetía las palabras del patinador nipón antes del duelo con Yurio.

«No lo haría aunque pudiese», pensó. «Ojalá tú me vieses, más allá del oro, de las coreografías y de la música... pero no lo haces. Yuri, que me pide que no aparte los ojos de él, es incapaz de verme».

La primera noche en Hatseku, abrazado a Makkachin, había sido de las peores de su vida. El rechazo, la decepción… No eran emociones familiares para él. Como muchas otras cosas, las había aprendido gracias a su alumno. A pesar de la pena, del dolor, no había dudado ni un segundo entre quedarse o volver a Rusia. Las pocas veces que Yuri sonreía era sobre las cuchillas y con una mirada convertía su corazón en fuego. No se iba a mover de su lado. Le devolvería la seguridad en sí mismo, ganarían la final del Grand Prix y sí, también esperaba que recordase lo que era bailar juntos. La noche de la fiesta, solo esa noche, Yuri lo miró a los ojos y lo vio a él. No a su héroe de adolescencia, a su ídolo ni los logros o la fama, lo vio a él. Después de eso el resto del mundo perdió color. No importaba que el público rugiese en cada salto, que a Yakov le brillasen los ojos al verlo en el podio o que la prensa y los fans lo esperasen ansiosos tras cada actuación. Esa vida estaba vacía y ya no era nada para él.

«No quiero volver a eso, no ahora. En Hasetsu siento como si tuviese un hogar, sé lo que es una familia. Me quedaré un año con Yuri. Ya pensaré qué hacer para la siguiente temporada…»

Con el ceño fruncido salió del Castillo del hielo hacia el hotel de termas de los Katsuki. Makkachin lo recibió en la puerta con unos saltos que hicieron que su mal humor se mitigase. Se agachó para acariciar al caniche gigante. Irían los tres a dar un paseo a un sitio tranquilo; la playa estaba casi desierta en aquella época. Necesitaba escuchar qué pensaba Yuri, por qué estaba bloqueado y no era capaz de escoger canción para el programa libre. Quería saberlo todo de él pero más que nada, quería ayudarlo, verlo brillar en la pista como se merecía.

—Yuri, vamos a la playa —dijo tras deslizar de golpe la puerta de su cuarto.

—Va… vale —tartamudeó sumido en el pánico.

Se dio la vuelta para que no viese su cara de frustración. ¿Por qué le aterraba tanto pasar tiempo con él? ¡Era su entrenador! ¿En qué estaba fallando? Si Yakov no estuviese tan enfadado, podría preguntarle qué hacer.

Para su sorpresa durante el paseo Yuri estuvo algo más comunicativo que de costumbre; tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Se sentaron en un lugar apartado, observando las gaviotas.

—¿Qué quieres que sea para ti? ¿Una figura paterna? —preguntó el campeón ruso.

—No.

—¿Un hermano? ¿Un amigo?

—Huuum…

—¿Tu novio, entonces? Puedo intentarlo

«Quiero intentarlo, déjame intentarlo», pensó mirando hacia el horizonte, como si pidiese un deseo.

—¡No, no, no! Quiero que sigas siendo el mismo. Siempre te he admirado. Te estuve evitando porque no quería que vieses mis defectos. Te lo compensaré todo patinando.

A Victor se le paró el corazón durante un instante. Eran las inseguridades de Yuri las que lo alejaban de él, no era culpa suya. Recuperando la confianza en sus posibilidades, tendió la mano hacia su pupilo.

—De acuerdo, pero no te lo pondré fácil. Es mi forma de demostrar amor.

Yuri sonrió animado y el ruso se sintió mucho más feliz. Si al menos conseguía hablar con él, que estuviese cómodo, si al menos conseguía eso, sería suficiente. Suficiente para empezar, claro.


End file.
